En otro mundo
by Beibiiyou
Summary: Sasuke ataca konoha, Naruto pelea con el pero sakura intenta detenerlos, por desgracia ella es mandada a otro ¿universo? ¿mundo? como quieran llamarlo, entren y lean


Me encontraba recostada sobre un enorme campo, el cielo era maravilloso, era imposible no dormirse en aquel luger todo absulutamente todo era maravilloso, cerre mis ojos con la esperanza de poder dormir tan solo un poco, no supe cuanto paso de tiempo pero en cuanto abri mis ojos todo en aquel lugar era oscuro, mire alrededor de mi personas muertas de las peores formas que uno se pueda imaginar y vaya que uno cuando es ninja puede imaginar muchas formas para matar pero… ese lugar era realmente aterrador parecia el infierno mismo.

Sakura -Escuhe que pronunciaron mi nombre gire mi cabeza para poder ver quien me habia llamado, no lo podia creer era nada mas y nada menos que….

Me desperte de golpe ese sueño, lo odiaba tanto cada noche soñaba algo similar y con la misma persona yo sabia quien era el dueño de aquella voz pero cada vez que intentaba mirarle a los ojos todo desaparecia, gire un poco mi cabeza para poder mirar el reloj que estaba alado de mi cama 5:20 am suspire con resignacion toda esta semana me habia levantado temrano, mas de lo habitual y eso se devia a que esa pesadilla no me dejaba dormir para nada y me era difícil reconciliar el sueño, me levante tañándome con una de mis manos un ojo debía de admitir que aun tenia sueño pero era preferible levantarme a estar con esa pesadilla me dirigí a buscar algo de ropa y poder entrar a bañarme, busque mi conjunto que usaba para ir a misiones, tome la ropa y me metí a bañar, me estuve observando cómo tenía unas grandes ojeras y como no si me dormía tarde y me levantaba solo unas horas de haberme dormido, abrí la llave del agua y me metí sin importar que estuviera heladísima . Después de unos minutos salí ya cambiada, me dirigí a la cocina a buscar algo ya que mi estomago ya comenzaba a gruñir… TOC TOC

_¿Quién rayos podrá ser tan temprano?_ – Camine con toda tranquilidad hacia la puerta pero de nuevo alguien toco… ¿no podrían esperar?

Abrí la puerta pero mi sorprendí al ver que era Hinata no era que no la quisiera ver pero ¿Qué hacia ella tan temprano en mi casa además? ¿Por qué venia tan desesperada?

Sakura-Chan –Su voz se oía demasiado preocupada me di cuenta de que me escaneaba con la miraba – Estas bien – suspiro aliviada Claro que estaba bien ¿por qué lo preguntaba?

Hinata ¿Qué sucede? – ella soltó otro suspiro –Venga pasa y cuéntame todo. –Nos sentamos en un sillón más o menos grande – Hinata- mencione su nombre al ver que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, como si estuviera pensando que diría.

Sakura-Chan, Sasuke-kun el… El –comenzó a jugar con sus dedos y yo estaba desesperada ¿Sasuke-kun había vuelto o algo así? –El, esta… el está destruyendo la villa - ¿Qué? Sentí que todo se detuvo no lo podía creer. No, no era cierto, solo… solo tal vez era una pequeña broma o solo… tan solo esto no era real era tan solo un sueño mas

– Sakura-Chan – Escuche que Hinata gritaba mi nombre yo solo la vi, sin poder mover un musculo, ni si quiera podía respirar –Sakura-chan, porfavor- La escuche de nuevo, hice un gran esfuerzo para cerrar mis ojos

– Sakuraa-chaan- Nuevamente era la voz de Hinata estaba un poco asustada, lo sabía, abrí mis ojos de un momento a otro, todo comenzaba a ser la realidad no supe como volví pero todo era normal, mira a Hinata que estaba casi llorando y con su mano alzada, comencé a sentir un dolor en mi mejilla, me había dado una cachetada – Lo siento-

-No te preocupes – Mi voz salió muy apagada

-lo siento Sakura-chan no debí de hacerlo- la mire a los ojos y descubrir unas lagrimas rebeldes que caían sobre sus ojos.

-Hinata no te disculpes era lo que tenias que hacer para que yo volvier… -Se escucho un gran estruendo, me sorprendí era verdad, Hinata me miraba aun más preocupada.

-Sakura-chan debemos ir con la Hokage, ella me mando a avisarte, varios ninjas ya están luchando, pero… nos necesita, te necesita ella a ti, Vámonos – Hinata tomo mi mano y salimos corriendo hacia la torre Hokage.

Yo miraba todo al mi alrededor TODO absolutamente todo estaba perdido, lo sabía, corrimos baste ya que evitamos las áreas donde había unas grandes batallas, llegamos y Hinata no dudo en tocar la puerta con desesperación, al igual que toco mi puerta, no paso ni un minuto antes de que nos permitieran pasar, Hinata paso conmigo solo estábamos ella, Tsunade-Sama y yo.

Sakura –oí la voz de mi maestra bástate seria, nos observo durante unos pequeños segundos pero que para mi eran eternos. –Sakura, escúchame bien, no quiero que entres en batalla, te mande a llamar para que estés a cargo de los heridos, Hinata e Ino te ayudaran puede que algunos genins también lo hagan pero, no quiero que peles ¿Entendido?

Entendido Tsunade-Sama –Dijimos Hinata y yo, aunque fue extraño ya que la voz de Hinata fue la que más se escucho.

Hicimos lo que nuestra Hokage nos había dicho, aunque la verdad no me gustaba tanto la idea quería ir y ayudar a los demás en combate, aunque pensándolo bien Tsunade-Sama tenía razón si me encontraba con Sasuke-kun podía morir, Hinata me guio hacia un refugio algo alejado de todas aquellas batallas, el refugio era algo así como una cueva pero por dentro era como un hogar, hospital o algo parecido, no ningún herido pero había varios civiles asustados y varios pude reconocer a unos genins entre ellos estaba la hermana menor de Hinata junto con Moegi, suspire y me senté esperando a que llegaran heridos, Hinata estuvo con su hermana, no se cuanto tiempo paso pero solo escuche la voz preocupada de Ino y unos cuantos pasos.

Sakura-Chan – Era la voz de Hinata que me llamaba para curar a algunos heridos.

Sin mucho esfuerzo me pare de mi lugar y me dirigí a curar las heridas más graves de aquellos ninjas, comenzaron a llegar un poco más, atendí a todos espere a que llegaran mas pero ni hubo más heridos así que con cuidado de que nadie me viera Salí a echar un vistazo, ese fue mi gran error.

A poca distancia vi como luchaba Naruto y Sasuke, a un lado vi tirado a Kakashi con una gran herida, corrí hasta donde ellos estaban, fui directa hacia donde estaba Kakashi.

Vaya – Le escuche con una voz apenas audible- Tal parece que no fui yo el que llego tarde. – Me sonrió y también yo intente sonreír, no le dirigí una palabra ahora mi objetivo era curarle esa gran herida que tenia.

Hice un gran esfuerzo por que dejara de sangrar y cerrarla, pero al fin lo había conseguido le sonreí y voltee en dirección donde peleaba Naruto y Sasuke, tenía que hacer que pararan.

Sensei – Kakashi me volteo a ver y negó con la cabeza –Pero tengo que hacerl…

No Sakura, morirás si lo haces –me dijo con su voz completamente seria.

Pero… se mataran si no lo hago.

No. –Me sorprendí por su tono de voz.

Lo siento Sensei pero esta vez no lo obedeceré

Salí corriendo antes de que me pudiera detener, oí como gritaba mi nombre y me decía que no lo hiciera pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso, estaba decidido los detendría o moriría en el intento, vi que estaban a gran distancia como si estuvieran recobrando el aliento, me puse en medio de ambos dándole la espalda a Naruto, pudo oír que decía mi nombre con algo de sorpresa.

Basta, por favor –Suplique unas lagrimas comenzaban a salir de mis ojos.

Sakura-Chan no te metas –Escuche la voz seria y dura de Naruto.

Hmp molesta – escuche la voz de Sasuke y pude ver una sonrisa – no te metas en donde no te llaman.

Me quede hecha hielo, aunque fueran unas simples palabras me hirieron mire los ojos de Sasuke, ese fue mi segundo gran error ya que el tenia su Mangekyou Sharingan…


End file.
